


Hidden Treasure

by Johnlockedness



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother's Day, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bertie remembers his mother. <br/>Written for the weekly drabble challenge at indeedsir.<br/>Prompt: Mother's day</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Bertie remembers his mother.   
> Written for the weekly drabble challenge at indeedsir.  
> Prompt: Mother's day

I do not own much that reminds me of my mother. I own the occasional family portrait of course and the memories of her warmth, her smell, her smile and her warm brown eyes will never leave me. But my wardrobe hides a blue silk waistcoat, woven with golden thread, which she has gifted me on my tenth birthday. 

Hidden away from Jeeves.

It is mothers’ day and I cradle the delicate cloth in my arms. I remember her touch, her voice. Tears leak down my face.

I feel a warm comforting hand upon my shoulder.

“Oh, sir.” He whispers.


End file.
